Torn apart
by arevelo
Summary: I feel like I'm being ripped to peices,and yet I can feel no pain. Is it because I am too numbed by the thought of their betrayal, or is it because I really don't care at all? Why then, do I still hold onto my dreams like they are fabrics of reality.
1. prologue

**TORN APART**

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Summary:** (OC NEEDED)a new team, a new tournament. New lives, and new discoveries. Hidden masks slowly slip off, new faces become old. Add in the word 'love' and you've got a story to tell. (OC NEEDED) please read and review!

**A.N./** OC needed. Could be paired with anyone.

Please read and review. Constructive criticism needed.

Chapter One

"And Tyson wins the match!" A.J. Topper shouted, deafening the ears of the audience. The navy haired teen stood victoriously, raising a fist just for the effect on the crowd.

What may seem like a friendly ritual of shaking hands between the two teens was really a gloating event for Tyson. His grin only broadened seeing the look on Tala's stricken face.

A thirteen -year old girl stood inside the demolition boy's locker room, a small smile gracing her small lips.

Wondering if the red headed leader was really such a good actor, her smile turned into a smirk. He was putting on a fake battle all along, yet no one seemed to notice.

Well, maybe Kai, she thought absently, but he knew Tala since a kid so it doesn't count. Without wasting another second, she strode out of the room her infamous smirk returned to her lips once more.

Boris and Voltaire preferred to keep her identity hidden because news of their silly 'girls are good for nothing' attitude has spread worldwide. They would never admit that one of the people whom they described as good for nothing was actually the co-captain of the Demolition 'boys'.

Yeah, it may come hard on you but Karmennoliya (Karmen) Katherine (Kat) Kennedy, was co-captain of one of the deadliest team yet.

Spencer defeated Max though he didn't want to; the always bubbly and cheerful guy was just too easy to beat. Bryan did a good job though, letting Ray beat him wasn't easy. She could just see him trying to calm his nerves from calling his true power.

Tala though, had made it too easy. Now that bigheaded guy Tyson was going to get even more bloated in the head! Karmen frowned; Tala had made it too suspicious. Anyone who had seen him battle full to his power, if only for one second could have seen the humongous difference.

Hey, but what could she do anyways, Karmen thought grimly, recalling the words Tala had told her before the match.

"I don't need your advice. If you could really have the power that you say you do, then please battle Tyson for me. You go get a taste of how it feels to have to lose to a guy on purpose when you can beat them with your eyes closed, instead of hiding from the world's view like the weakling that you are."

Karmen growled, it was the only thing that she couldn't do, and he always took advantage of it to piss her off. Battle Tyson, wouldn't she like to do it, only thing is, she _can't_!

" Karmennoliya Katherine Kennedy" she mimicked, trying to make Boris' and Voltaire's voice blend together. It came out hilariously to say the least, " We understand that you wish to participate in the world tournament but we can't allow it." Karmen cursed the two of them under her breath, feeling a prickle of pain coming from her left shoulder.

Loud footsteps echoed in the hallways as Karmen stormed out the Beystaduim. Her auburn hair glinted under the sunlight.

Being a normally cold, calm and slow to give emotions kind of person, this kind of outbreak was only seen once every couple months. Today however, her blood boiled.

Is it because that a headache was forming in her head, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Tala majorly pissed her off, or that she just watched a redhead jerk take the place in the tournament, that was what she had dreamed of since a small kid, which should have been her's!

Karmen didn't know what is the main problem, but she knew that she had to let it out quickly.

Opting for more solitude, Karmen ran into the thick Russian forest behind the Beystaduim. The smell of rich pine trees overwhelmed her nose. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the area. Shadows flicked across the small path though it was only noon.

Karmen stepped gingerly off the path and jogged around aimlessly, studying the forest. Here, it was nighttime, there were no people except for her, and peace can be obtained.

Reaching the heart of the many trees, she launched her beyblade onto the dirt ground. The black and red object flew out of its launcher with incredible speed, all you could see was a fuzzy blur. Karmen shook her head disapprovingly, her launch was getting rusty.

Calling the blade back into her gloved hands, she repeated the procedure several times before reaching the speed that she expected.

The beyblade came out so quick that it was invisible to even Karmen's keen eyes, but she felt it shoot to the ground.

She felt their presence before hearing their elephant like footsteps. There were people coming near her. Without thinking, she quickly relied on her training and climbed swiftly up the tallest and biggest tree. Sitting calmly on a thick branch, hidden from view, she observed carefully.

Before long, the shadowy figures of three people could be seen. The first teen to come in view was a blond haired guy; his hair was slightly spiked but had a feel of fluffiness to them. His eyes were a sparkling blue, shining brightly. His face was a pale peach color with some freckles on it, giving him a cute look. His smile was bright and his laughter, bubbly.

Max 

The next teen had a mane of navy blue hair. Absurdly long for a male's hair length, it was tied up and sat underneath a baseball cap. His gray eyes were pouring out sunshine into the cold, dark forest. His smile was as big as could be.

Tyson 

The last teen seemed to be mature for his age. Why he was with these two kids, only god knows. He had a cold and silent look about him. His two toned hair and maroon eyes gave him a tough look. He had pale skin that showed greatly in the dark surroundings.

Kai 

With a silent rustle, a dark figure jumped onto the ground, startling all three males, though one of them was better at masking his surprise. Abbey training was tough.

The figure introduced herself as a female. Her auburn hair and matching auburn eyes both glinted in the forest. Her skin color was so pale that it glowed. Her hair was down her mid-back, left alone from any accessories. Her height was average for a teen female.

A pair of dark navy pants; a forest green tank with a black hooded blazer and a pair of gray vans showed them that she was strictly punk in style.

Karmen's cold and hard glare pierced through their skins and mind, reaching into their darkest thoughts. One thought etched out the corner of her mind, into theirs.

_Bladebreakers, enemies, hate._

Author's Note: "OC needed, as much info as possible. Thanks for reading and please review."


	2. exworld champion

**TORN APART**

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Summary:** (OC NEEDED)a new team, a new tournament. New lives, and new discoveries. Hidden masks slowly slip off, new faces become old. Add in the word 'love' and you've got a story to tell. (OC NEEDED) please read and review!

A/N: I know everyone's hoping to see their OC here in this chapter, but I haven't chosen yet. I've got a couple on my mind but there's still time to change my view on your OC. So please, add more information, some more than others, including, this part is extra important,** a few quotes and sentences that you OC might say during certain occasions.**

This chapter is dedicated****

**Ariotlatio**

for helping me with the first chapter and a little bit of this one

**Thanks To:**

LONEGiRL7: Hey, thanks for your compliments on Karmen. I think she's super cool too! Yeah, she's going to be paired up with either Tala or Kai. They match her personality! Serious guys, lol. - Your OC sounds wonderful, hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**Saa-chan: **Thanks for your review. I really like your OC. Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Beyblade master:** Thank you for the review and the OC. I really like Kira. Please help yourself to this chapter!

**Carrothien: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Your OC is very cool. I hope I updated fast enough. Hope you would enjoy this chapter!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for your review! Yeah, I hope they don't delete this fic; I'm having a lot of ideas for this story. I agree with you, they're just preventing a lot of authors to write what they want. Enough of depressing things hope you like the chapter!

**Maresia Eterna:** Hey, thank you so much for the review. Glad to know that you like Karmen and her attitude. I hope stop deleting fics that are asking for OCs. Anyways, love Miliani, but, isn't that your last name? Just a question.

**Blossompinkgymnast:** Thanks for your OC, hope you like the chapter!

**Aysel2308: **Thanks for your review and OC, she sounds really interesting! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blueangel1888888: Thanks for your review; I hope this chapter will be interesting for you. By the way, do you want to pair your OC up with anyone? 

**Dayaja: **Thanks for the OCs, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LeVeL27Guitar: **Thank you for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

(A/N) Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

The four teens stared at each other. Well, two glaring and two staring are more like it.

Kai frowned, the girl had simply been there all along and he hadn't been able to sense her out. Either she wasn't a normal teenager and had gone through extensive training, or he was short on practice, and is now a little rusty on the sensing thing.

Karmen on the other hand, was smirking. It seemed like god happened to walk by and left her with a golden opportunity. She didn't need some dumb world tournament to become Beyblading champion, oh no! All she needed was the soon ex-champion to be, with a reliable person to testify later on.

Her smirk grew wider, turning itself into her trademark smirk. The champion was here, Tyson. The testifier was here too, Max. Kai can just stick by to watch the fall of Tyson. Now all she needed was to make Tyson challenge her. Perfect.

* * *

Tyson noticed the look on Karmen's face. Very much intimidated by it, he spoke the first words that came to mind. "I'm the world champion! "He gloated.

His inner self congratulated him on such a wonderful conversation beginner. Wonderful? Yeah right! Max immediately flushed a dark red as Tyson's words reached his ear. You had to admit it, it was starting to get embarrassing for Tyson to say that every couple seconds. Annoying and embarrassing.

Karmen rolled her eyes, how arrogant can the dumb dude get? Apparently, very. "Really? That was amateur play down there in the stadium. You obviously don't deserve that title." She replied bordly, absently twisting a lock of her auburn hair.

Her smirk never left her face. He was so easy to get to. It was almost amusing, watching his face get beet red and start yapping about his oh so wonderful blading skills. Just when she was about to zone out, her ears caught the words that she had been hoping to hear.

"I'll show you! Amateur plays, huh!" Tyson shouted, "I challenge you to a beybattle! Right here, right now!"

Karmen refrained from rolling her eyes once again, just managing to keep her cool. What a temper! Someone should put that kid in his place. Who? Me, of course.

* * *

Chuckling quietly to herself, she fixed her cold, almost sadistic eyes on Tyson's. Boring deep holes into his soul, her eyes remained in contact with his until he managed to break apart seconds later, though it seemed like hours. She had frightened Tyson. All the teens that were present during the event knew that.

Managing to stop shivering a while later, Tyson fearfully raised his head to stare at the space on top of her eyes. His teeth chattered as he spoke. " Let's go to the stadium for the battle." Managing to finish the sentence without breaking down, he quickly rushed to the main dirt path and ran towards the exit of the forest.

The other two members of the Bladebreakers both shot weird glances towards Karmen before following their teammate. Karmen's trademark smirk once again placed itself on its owner's lips. She can be quite frightening if she wanted to.

She followed the members of the Bladebreakers until they were all in the stadium, shouting at the top of her lungs, Karmen cried out: "a battle between Tyson and a challenger is going to take place right now!" At once, thousands of people rushed into the stadium for an opportunity to watch the match.

* * *

Karmen chuckled softly while pulling out a black mask and swept her hair into a tight bun. So she wasn't planning for this much publicity at first, but what's the harm?

Smirking at the oncoming victory, she walked confidently into the stadium and reached the battle dish. A normal standard dish greeted her at Karmen's first glance. It didn't really matter to her; her blade can spin on water, and even ice.

The crowd quieted as Max did the countdown. Everyone held their breath, anticipating who will win. The name of the winner was clear on both competitors' minds, but only one will win.

_Three...Two...One...Let it Rip!_

The two blades left their launchers together. Before Tyson's blade had landed inside the dish, Karmen's Black and silver blade began hitting it in the air. Her blade's speed was so fast that no one could see where the blade was, but they could see that Tyson's blade was being hit. When the two blades landed on the dish, Karmen's blade appeared once more only disappear after giving Tyson's blade a dozen hits and attacks.

Then something happened that nobody could believe at first. A large tornado started forming, surrounding Karmen's blade. Tyson was so surprised! It was only after the female teenager had knocked his blade out of the dish when he finally comprehended what had happened.

* * *

It took him another five minutes before he was able to say anything. By that time, Karmen had already disappeared from everyone's view, with the satisfaction on knowing that she had beat the supposedly **ex**-world champion of beyblading.

What Tyson said though was surprising, for when could speak, the first words out of his mouth was " She stole Dragoon's attack!"

(A/N) Another chapter finished! I'm sorry if it was short, but if I added more, it would ruin my plan for this story. The chapters are all divided up and this chapter is just about the defeat of Tyson. It's not like I hate Tyson or anything, but he's not exactly my favourite character. - Please review!

Arevelo


	3. gang

**TORN APART**

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Summary:** Everyone has a time in which they break down. A time where they give into their misery, when they cry their hearts out. I want to do that, but I can't. They say I have a heart of stone, but I want one in flesh.

A/N: I know everyone's hoping to see their OC here in this chapter, but, again, you won't be able to. I have practically chosen everyone's OCs. Some will have more minor roles while others will have major ones. Sorry for updating so late, but it was the end of the school year, and exams were taken. Then, when summer came, I went on vacation for about a month or so. Then right afterwards, my parents bombarded me with homework given from THEM!

Also, I'll probably update faster during the school year because I'm much more lazy during the summer!

(A/N) Without further ado, enjoy!

Auburn locks whipped around the air as a female ran swiftly through the forest. The sound of her own footsteps echoed in her ears as Karmen stopped near the other side of the forest. Breathing lightly, her ever so present smirk widened.

The sweet chirping of birds reached her ears as she replayed the battle between her and Tyson. Why did she even bother to use an attack? He would have lost in a matter of seconds if she continued hitting his blade. A slight frown reached lips as she remembered a conversation between her and Boris.

_An auburn haired girl raged with anger as her 'mentor' strode over to her. "What do you mean by that fucking shit! I won that battle; I deserve to be the leader of the demolition boys, not fire-head o'er there! Give me one good reason why the outcome is like this!" The girl shouted at the purple haired man, obviously upset with the situation. The man glared at her for a few seconds before speaking. His tight, controlled voice sounded half an octave higher than usual. _

_"It's because you're too showy, Karmen. Instead of figuring out the fastest way of defeating the opponent, you tend to want to either impress or shock them with your attacks. That way, the other team can easily analyze your blade and figure out a way to demolish you." The man explained, though he was clearly unhappy with the fuss Karmen was making._

_Karmen wasn't buying that explanation though, "You guys set me up, didn't you? That wasn't a real battle, Ivanov didn't even use his final attack on me!" her eyes darkened as she absorbed the words that came from her own mouth. "It's because I'm a girl isn't it? Just because of my gender, you 'guys' think you're better." Her tone was flat, a clear sign that she was royally pissed. Boris sighed before turning to leave, quite aware of the death glare that he was receiving._

Karmen frowned as she thought over what Boris had said about her way of beyblading. Her light footsteps slowed down. Sure, there were some definite flaws in her blading style, but that was what gave the essence of superiority. Shaking her head, she continued her way, trying to push those thoughts away.

Russia sighed for the hundredth time, annoying both herself and the others around her. Tugging fiercely at her dark orange hair, she looked around the room once more.

"What the hell is taking Karmen such a long time? She should have been back fucking hours ago!"

"Actually Rush, she's only late fifteen minutes."

Russia turned around to face the person that had spoken. A female stood calmly facing her, completely oblivious to the death glare that her companion was giving her. Her silver hair sparkled in the little sunlight that came from the small window. Against the black of the walls, her face seemed whiter than before. Though her expression was serious, her emerald eyes sparkled with laughter.

Russia scowled before cracking a light smile. Infinity was like that, a word from her, and your smiling. Before long though, that smile turned into a frown as a lock of her orange hair blew onto her face. Grumbling slightly, she quickly tied it up.

"I don't know how you and Karmen do it, finny, always letting your hair down, don't they get in the way?"

Before Infinity could answer, a deep chuckle brought them to realize that someone else was in the room with them. Seeing Russia's bewildered face, the male stepped out of the shadows of the room.

'What? Forgotten we were still here?"

Russia scowled at the male; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Shut up Myst, Karmen's still not back and I'm worried about her."

Myst raised an eyebrow before staring blankly and Russia. Did he hear right? Russia was worrying about Karmen? Sheesh, when did the sun start rising from the west?

Infinity glared at the black haired male, his tousled hair stood up at the back made his head look like a nest for birds. Trying to stifle her laughter didn't make the glare as convincing as she wanted it to be.

"What are you laughing about?"

As Infinity pointed, Russia immediately started to laugh. Hard to imagine that the guy who usually thinks of himself as king of the world would have hair like that.

Myst didn't think it was hilarious to have two laughing girls in front of him, both obviously laughing at him. An upset frown crossed his face, though it only made the two females laugh harder.

Groaning in frustration, he begged them to stop, sadly to no avail.

A sigh was heard before a voice sounded behind the trio. "It's your hair Myst, the end or your hair is sticking upwards for about five centimeters long. Rush, Finity, stop with the laughing. We have to go somewhere, remember?"

"FINALLY Karmen, your finally back! Well, how did it go? They're captured right? We did lose, didn't we? Why did you come back twenty minutes late? When do we have 'ta meet the rest of the gang? So many questions here, all waiting to be answered!" Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, Russia sighed before waiting for an answer.

Karmen glared at Russia. "You know the answers to all these questions except for one, and the answer is because I just had to wipe the arrogant smirk off of that Kinomiya kid's face. And I did just that."

Myst shook his head playfully, Russia just grinned. Infinity smirked though, 'I just knew you would do something like that. You never could resist beating amateurs. Did Kai remember you?"

Russia frowned darkly, "Don't speak of that bastard. I don't want to hear about traitors." With that, she stormed outside mumbling her 'he could have left us for a better team!' speech.

Exchanging worried glances, the three in the room walked out to join their friend.

"Come on, let's go! The others are waiting for us." Walking ahead of the rest, Karmen thought about the way Russia reacted, there was something going on between them. She should know about it, but did she really want to?

Well, three more of my characters have appeared! Hope you guys liked them!

If anyone has time, I would appreciate it if you read and review my other fics, **Forever Hope**, and **Reviving The Broken** (needs Ocs as well).

**Thanks To:**

Elementblue: Thanks for your incredibly long review, hehe. Umm, Karmen did beat Tyson in the second chapter! You can also see that Kai's not exactly her 'boy' either! Thanks for giving the quotes, I really appreciate them. Hope you liked the chapter! 

**Saa-chan:** I'm glad you liked the fact that karmen beat Tyson. I've always wanted to take him down a peg or two. - Rin certainly did jazz up the review, hehe thanks for submitting your OC!

**Carrothien: **I can't seem to feel bad about it either! Hehe… thanks for the quotes! Oh, and you didn't ramble! Thanks for reviewing.

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks a lot for the quotes, they did help. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Maresia Eterna:** Me? Evil? Nope, you must be talking about someone else! -Thanks for your review! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Aysel2308: **Yeah, that happens a lot to me too, my brain always thinks faster than I type. Thanks for the quotes and the review, hope you liked this chapter!

Blueangel1888888: Hehe, thanks for the review and the quotes! Hope you liked the chapter! 

**Dayaja: **Wow, two reviews from you! Thanks more the extra info!

A/N: Please review; I've got more than eighty hits on this fic, but only 21 reviews. Now that I know that there are a lot of people reading this, I want you guys to know that unless I get ten reviews for this chapter, then no update. It's really depressing seeing all those numbers of readers not reviewing.

Thanks, again to those who did review!


End file.
